More to Life
by michthemuffin
Summary: Melanie Green and G Martin were two ordinary girls struggling to make it through the chaos of high school, with a slight obsession with a TV show about two monster-hunting brothers and a dreamy, blue-eyed angel. When they're dropped into a world where the Winchesters are real and the Apocalypse is nigh, the girls learn that they may be destined to do more than Physics homework.
**Hello! So this is a little story that I've decided to write in order to attempt to get back into the fanfiction world. I've written a couple stories before, but they were all crap to be honest and I decided to delete them. I wanted to try and redo a couple of them though, and this is a loose retake on a story I wrote a while ago with a friend. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Something about today felt off. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly, but there was this _feeling_ of impending doom that set me on edge all morning. The day _seemed_ normal enough; I woke up to the usual empty house, my parents and younger sister already long gone, off to work and school. My alarm startled me awake with whatever One Direction or Fall Out Boy song I had set the night before and I went through my daily routine of making my own breakfast, showering, spending 20 minutes picking out my outfit, and doing my hair and makeup before rushing out the door and into my car. Despite the ordinary nature of the morning and my constant self-assurances that everything was fine, the uneasiness still refused to budge.

I arrived at school with 15 minutes left before the start of first period. I hopped out of my car before making my way through the herd of people in front of and inside the school, up the main stairwell, and into the girl's' bathroom on the right. I arrived just in time to see a tall girl with long black hair deposit a curling iron into her beat up black backpack. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, G? There's," I checked my phone quickly. "Twelve minutes until class and you still haven't started your makeup?"

I stared incredulously at G, my best friend of 5 years, as she unzipped her foundation covered makeup bag and pulled her primer out.

"Let me live, Mels, I woke up late again."

My face softened.

"Rough night?" I asked, moving to sit on the counter next to her beauty items. G's left hand went to mess with the dog tags dangling from her neck.

"Yeah."

We settled into a mostly comfortable silence after that. I fiddled with the emerald ring on my left hand while G continued her makeup, a simple cat eye with a pop of red lipstick. I was extremely jealous of her ability to flawlessly pull of such a dark lip color.

"Hey, did you finish the US History chapter last night?" G asked as she applied the last few touches to her makeup.

"Yeah, need my notes?" I responded, already turning to pull my notebook out of my Michael Kors bag. G looked sheepish.

"Please."

I flipped to the right page and handed it to G to take pictures of.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll do them on my own next time, I just-"

I dismissed her with a wave of my hand. "It's no big deal, G, don't worry about it." Inside, though, I was a little pissed. G rarely did her own work, and I was usually the one who had to help rescue her grades from collapsing altogether. She was smart, just lazy as hell.

"C'mon," I said, jumping off the counter. "The bell's gonna ring in a few minutes and I don't want to have to deal with Cunningham lecturing me about being late." G and I pushed our way out of the bathroom and into the hall. I mentally braced myself for the obnoxious before-class chatter that I knew we were going to meet

But when we stepped outside it was quiet. Eerily so.

"What the hell? Did the bell ring and we just didn't hear it?" G was just as confused as I was, then.

I checked the time on my phone and was startled to see that it hadn't changed from the last time I checked it. I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall across from it and saw that it also was frozen at 8:33.

"What the actual hell?" I muttered.

"What?"

"Look at the clock and look at my phone. They're both stuck at 8:33."

"That doesn't make any sense, it was 8:33 when you walked into the bathroom."

"Exactly."

On unspoken agreement, we started to walk through the halls, peering into classrooms as we went. All of them were empty. And every clock we passed by said 8:33.

"What the fuck is going on?" G said.

"I have no idea. Maybe everyone's outside? Let's go check out there."

"What? Mels, no, that's how you die! This is like the first five minutes of Supernatural or something!"

"Well, Supernatural is a TV show, so I think we'll be fine," I replied, already moving to head down the stairs. G followed behind reluctantly, complaining under her breath along the way. I caught something along the lines of ' _how the hell are you an AP student'_ and more mutterings about us dying. I smiled to myself, but at the same time couldn't ignore the uneasiness from before steadily increasing. Something was seriously wrong, and it kind of terrified me.

G and I reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the main exit, pushing the doors open at the same time. Together we stepped out into the cool March air and I threw my arms out, turning to G.

"See, no dying!"

And then the ground fell out from under our feet.


End file.
